In electronic systems such as power supplies, motor controllers, and electrical distribution networks, high voltage power transistors are used in high current paths to switch currents. Recent improvements in semiconductor device technology has allowed for high power transistors that switch faster and dissipate less power during operation. Two common power transistor types are the metal-oxide semiconductor field-effect transistor (MOSFET), and the integrated gate bipolar transistor (IGBT). While both transistor types can be manufactured to handle large amounts of current, care must be taken in operating the transistors to avoid destruction of the device during normal operation and during electrostatic discharge (ESD) events. For example, the gate voltage of the MOSFET or IGBT is managed in order to prevent over-voltage of the gate and/or latch up of the device.
MOSFET and IGBT transistors are commonly driven by gate driver circuits that receive a low-power input and generate a drive signal for the power MOSFET or IGBT. For example, a gate driver can be used to provide an interface between a pulse-width-modulation controller and a power transistor in a motor control circuit or a switched-mode power supply. Gate drivers may be implemented as dedicated integrated circuits, discrete transistors, or transformers, or may be integrated within a controller unit. However, partitioning the gate-drive in a PWM controller allows the controller to run cooler and be more stable by eliminating the high peak currents and heat dissipation needed to drive a power MOSFET at very high frequencies.